princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxey Pansuke Braunland II
WOW....... I'm Impressed with these little Group of Jerks that I'm now being Targeted. Well, Leave my daughters alone and we shall continue our patronage with chaos! ~ Mr. Braunland yelling and confronting Team Violet The King and Leader of Braunland Industries Maxey Pansuke Braunland II ぱんすけ 茶色地 ''commonly known as '''Mr Braunland or Herr Braunland' is the Primary Antagonist of Rising Sphere Tournament. He is the Rich, Filthy Boss that everyone hated to meet. Everyday when he was in the lawyer business, He uses his anger and releases anger by breaking through wood. He is also known to be very Protective to his daughters. He had a wife and she is now widowed and both Chiara and Mira had to stick together as well as Daizu. Even though He was a father of the three daughters he always give them and sometimes spoil Mira more than out of three daughters he has raised. He never liked Zikyu and He founded his opponent by accident along with his army of Military Personnels, group of scientists, and butlers. by Meddling and using his dark powers of fusing he grabbed a empty token and made an amulet while sealing him. He was responsible as well as Dark Koblin for the death of BetaFury. He never liked Kyra because She was being an arrogant person to Mira! Evil Within the ways of the 144 Sector and Rising sphere He only held the tournament for 7 years while the first three years was held by his Grandfather, [Maxey Braunland I] '''He served in the American Army for 16 years however, one of his common memories happened to be that he has failed to finish a real Pilot mission to defeat the Hawaiians by the subject matter and was Condemned as being a criminal in the Military Police. '''144 Sector plane and he was the pilot captain controlling to defend Kauanakakai; Maui, Hawaii USA to prevent a Cold War II also known as [六角形の六角形のシールド ！] Even Before than His 345th birthday arrived which he was born in a superstitious date. He was born in 13, 2747- November 4, 3617 'His death happens to be one of the most brutal deaths in all of the rising sphere tournament within 10 years! Emperor Zikyu had no choice but to defeat him along with BetaFury's Remaining Soul to infuse within Zikyu so he can Transform to his Delta Form. Although, Mr. Braunland Loathed the Violet society he was strict and he cared less about his daughter ever since the kingdom Invasion of Fovician Kingdom and the whole mistake of Dragging Zikyu! One of Kyra Megokara's ancestor almost died and Maxey failed to wipe out her Ancestry and Existence as a human! Then He failed to take over Hawaii. So, Therefore he had to become immortal and thus, He discovered a Chemical that will only last him for another 900 years. However, He aged slowly and Time has passed and his strength has decreased a bit however, his defense has gone a bit higher than anyone in the Rising Sphere. He is very hard to get hit in certain areas. Although his speed of offense is slow but it can be very critical if any warriors didn't block or dodge away from his attacks. Trivia * He is one of the Fastest Antagonist of the Series * Unlike his daughters, He has a tendency to be angry and aggressive and have a major trust issue amongst his team. * He only had one wife, However, He was re-married later but since he was psychotic no one ever knew what happened to his Former Wife. * He suffered from a rare condition in his mind due to Zikyu's First Encounter called 'PTSD or Post-traumatic Stress Disorder! this happened when Mira was trying to talk to him when she is an Adolescence. * A father who Kidnapped Black Koblin and some of her friends to realize to form a Pink Anti-Social Team! * He Served over 2 wars in his Army Years, He stole a couple of materials to make himself Immortal * He only wanted to secure the Hawaiian base but ends up Invading Maui, Hawaii! * When Mira started a huge gossip about Kyra... he was in disbelief but when Mira took sides He became interested and quit his job as an attorney. * His birthday was within Friday the 13th, Which is why he became an Abusive father! * He is one of the fewest characters who still have a beard and a goatee. * For an Elderly Father he is one of the most difficult boss to defeat. However, Toning and making him tired while pulling a Stun move tend to defeat him. Otherwise, let your warrior be in a Crouch position and make a continuous 10-attack combo. * Out of all the Team Pink team, He wanted his Mob family to form an evil Fashion industry so his daughter Mira Braunland can have more cult followers. * His powers decreased when he found out that his daughter Chiara Braunland was buried in a cemetery. * Unlike other characters who were defeated. his body faced Cremation although People only kept his head in the memorial. Some say that this is a memoir of wars, however this can be a logical Theory that some will not understand. * He has one of the longer endings than most characters, he also appears when you lose against him a special ending screen will appear * He was the only character that have met Emperor Zikyu before anyone in the series! * Unlike most characters, He has no Alternative Costumes, He just have an Alternate Color although He is not wearing a Tuxedo instead he is wearing a Polo shirt. * He is a playable character however he is dead last of all the locked Characters. You have to unlock him like Zikyu in order to play as him! Although he is a bit faster than he was in CPU Boss mode! Category:Antagonists Category:Team Pink Category:Braunland Soceity